There are numerous methods for preparing tissue samples for histological study. Typically, tissue samples are removed from a patient, processed, and then examined by a qualified health care professional such as a pathologist. Proper mounting and retention of the tissue sample on a substrate holding device can play an important role in accurate, reliable examination by the medical professional.
In cryogenic histological studies, for example, tissue samples can be mounted onto a tissue retaining device in an embedding media and frozen. A number of devices exist for retaining the tissue. A common problem, however, is the tendency of the frozen tissue sample to become dislodged from the retaining device during the cutting process with a cryostat microtome. There is a need, therefore, for a tissue retaining device that more securely retains a tissue sample.